


A Whole New World

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Love, High School, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: When the world comes crashing down around her, Ava steps up and takes responsibility. She takes custody of her three younger siblings, tackles her senior year of highschool and is doing it all on her own. Only thing is, she doesn’t have to face this new reality alone. She needs some legends by her side and one blonde in particular...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece I wrote for The 100 when Clexa was endgame. Thought it might be an interesting dynamic for our favourite blonde duo.

Ava turned into the driveway of the Star City home sighing softly with relief that they were finally there. It had been a long and busy two weeks since signing the contract and she was glad that they had a new house to make their own. The eighteen year old shut off the engine before turning to her siblings. She just hoped this was the best thing for all of them. That she was doing the right thing. 

“Is this it?” Ali sighed as she looked up from her phone for a moment. The almost seventeen year old was the hardest to please in any situation with this being no different. Ali had fought Ava every step of the way for the last month and a half and it was wearing on her last nerve.

“No our house is three blocks down, of course this is it” Twelve year old Anna piped up before Ava could lose her temper at Ali. Anna definitely had their mother’s sharp tongue and Ava couldn’t bring herself to do more than laugh at some of the comments she came up with. 

“I like it Aves” the fourth and youngest Sharpe sibling spoke up. Asher was the baby and the only boy in a sea of girls. He was also the rock of their little family and had been since the day he was born. 

“Thanks Ash” she chuckled softly. The eight year old was probably the one person that kept Ava from breaking down every moment since their whole world changed.

The Sharpe children had been Military Brats their whole lives. They knew what it was like to move from city to city, they also knew the uncertainty of their father returning from an active tour of duty. Edward Sharpe had been promoted to Brigadier General in the Marines and had been required to complete one last tour in the Middle East before he could retire from that life and enjoy a cushy desk job. He wanted nothing more than to settle down and watch his kids grow up, graduate and be there for every single moment. 

The day the uniformed Marines showed up on their doorstep was easily the worst day of Ava’s life. They had already experienced the worst thing a child could go through and that was losing their mother eight years beforehand. The day Asher was born was also the day they had all lost their mother. Dying from a blood clot on the brain the doctors hadn’t seen, Amelia Sharpe had left them with the most precious gift she could have. It had been tough but that’s what the Sharpe family was, they were tough. They could get through anything life threw at them... hopefully. This however was a whole new ball game. 

Without any family able to take the Sharpe children in, they were looking down the path of foster care. Well; Ali, Anna and Asher were, Ava being 18 was on her own. 

There was another option however and it wasn’t one that Child Services was too supportive of, Ava could take custody of her siblings and raise them herself. It was going to be tough and a lot of responsibility at such a young age but Ava couldn’t imagine losing her siblings to the system. She couldn’t see her siblings grow up in anyone else’s care but hers. That’s how they ended up here.

“The truck will be here in about an hour so let’s unpack the car and head inside. There’s post it notes on each bedroom door so please don’t fight about what room you’re in” Ava insisted as she got out of the car.

“We don’t even get to choose our own rooms? That’s hardly fair” Ali scoffed in her usual manner. “Shouldn’t the eldest get to pick her room first then the rest?”

“That’s exactly what she did numb skull. You forget that Ava is the eldest” the sassy 12 year old bit back and started pulling bags out of the trunk of her sisters car. 

“If you want to give up your walk in wardrobe and window seat Ali, go right ahead”  
Without another word, Ali grabbed her bag and headed inside. Maybe she shouldn’t complain about her room until she saw it. Anna rolled her eyes and laughed as she picked up her own bag and followed her sister into the house. 

“You got the best room of them all” Ava chuckled as her brother helped her pull another bag from the trunk. He hadn’t been far from Ava’s side since they lost their father and the 18 year old loved the closeness. Asher was comforting her just as much as she was comforting him. “It gets the best sunlight and its slightly bigger than Ali’s room”.

The little boy just shrugged silently. He wasn’t much of a talker before all this but now his voice was almost non existent. Asher was just dealing with it in his own way. 

The four siblings emptied out Ava’s SUV and explored their new home. It wasn’t as spacious as their home in National City but no-one had to share a room and they had two bathrooms to fight over. Thankfully Ali hadn’t realised that Asher’s room was slightly bigger, Ava couldn’t handle that kind of whinging from her sister today.

The doorbell echoed through the empty home and it didn’t surprise Ava that none of her siblings came running. No-one liked answering the door in that family, it had brought them nothing but pain. Ava made her way to the door expecting to see the moving company but was surprised to see a girl about her age and a boy similar in stature to Asher. 

“Hi I’m Zari” the brunette smiled as she extended her hand to Ava “We live across the street”

“Our Mom sent us over when she saw you were kids” the young boy spoke up before getting a swift elbow to the ribs “Ow! Z!”

“And this is my little brother Behrad, he’s 8 and has no filter”

“I have a little brother the same age, it’s both my sisters however that don’t have the filters in this family. It’s nice to meet you guys” Ava laughed as she began to relax and shook Zari’s hand. It was nice to talk to someone in such a casual way without condolences rolling off their tongue. “Maybe you and Asher will be in the same class”

“Behrad would love to show him around, wouldn’t you?” Zari chuckled as she roped her brother into helping Asher. Behrad didn’t have many friends and this was the perfect opportunity even if it was a little forced. “I take it you’re going to the Bureau School as well? I don’t know why it’s called that, some old and dusty founder thought of it. They thought it seemed futuristic”

“Sounds like we’re joining some secret service” the blonde laughed hearing Ali and Anna yelling at each other about something. “Does that mean I can ship my sisters off to boot camp when they fight over the bathroom?” She sighed. “I should go deal with that”.

“Have fun with that” Zari laughed as she and Behrad headed back toward their house. Before getting to the bottom stair of the porch Zari turned around “My Mom would love to meet your parents sometime”

Ava just nodded before closing the door and letting out the breath she’d been holding. There was going to be no running from the looks of pity and sadness now the young family had to tell everyone about their situation. Just when Ava saw that little glimmer of light, the dark clouds rolled in. 

“You okay?” Asher asked softly once he saw his sister slumped against the front door.  
Taking another deep breath, Ava stood up straight and plastered a smile on her face. The usual routine. “Any idea what those two are fighting about now?” She chuckled. Asher saw the pain in her eyes but didn’t push. Wise beyond his years, the 8 year old knew when to ask and when to stay quiet.

“Bathroom”

“Of course”  
Thankfully the doorbell echoed through the house once again before Ava made it up the first couple of stairs. It gave Ava an excuse for not dealing with their sisters for a little while longer. Opening the door for the moving company, she called her sisters down to help. 

Now began the long and tiring process of making this house their home. It would take a while but Ava was determined to give her siblings a loving and stable home. She needed to give them the best life she could, it was her responsibility now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ali, I swear to God if you change your clothes one more time I’ll come up there and strangle you with the latest shirt! You’re going to make us late!” Ava yelled up the stairs. Both Anna and Asher were ready and standing at the front door, they were just waiting on Ali as usual. 

“I’m coming” The 17 year old yelled as she stomped down the stairs. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I just want to look good for the first day” She snipped and joined her siblings by the front door. Looking her eldest sister up and down Ali scoffed. “Jeans and a tee, how original”

Ava had so many things she could say to her sister in that moment but she had to hold her tongue. There was no way she would get everyone to school on time if she gave in to her sister’s petty comments. 

“Get in the car, all of you” she said calmly as she opened the door. 

“You have some really nice clothes Aves, you couldn’t put in just a little effort?”

“I’d shut up now Ali” Anna warned. She could see the anger rising in Ava’s expression and knew it was only a matter of time before her sister exploded. 

Remaining silent, Ava unlocked the car and waited for her siblings to get in before pulling out of the driveway. She gripped the wheel as Ali continued, ignoring Anna’s warning. 

“I know you curl your hair so it sits perfectly and I can see the mascara, why pair it with such a dull outfit. You’re going to be in your Senior year, you have to make an effort”.

“Ali stop!” Asher shouted causing his sisters to jump. None of them expected that kind of an outburst from their little brother. “Just stop!”

“What?” She asked, oblivious to the tears pooling in Ava’s eyes. 

The eldest Sharpe wasn’t upset about her sister’s comments about her outfit, she was upset that Ali didn’t care about the effort she put into everything else. Ali had no idea or didn’t seem to even care that Ava was doing everything their father used to do and more. She was always in contact with the Marines about her Dad’s affairs, dealing with lawyers, paying bills, going to school and raising a family. 

Ava pulled into the school parking lot after a silent drive. Ready to bite back at her sister and let out all her frustration, the 18 year old sniffed back her tears and turned to her siblings. She couldn’t lose it at Ali this morning, Ava needed to think about starting her own day on a good note. “I picked this school because were all in the same place. So if you need anything or are having a sucky day, come find me ok? The school knows about Dad so your teachers shouldn’t ask”

“Good because I don’t want to have to tell that story ten times over” Ali sighed and got out of the car. Anna followed her sister pretending like she was going to strangle her. The 12 year old couldn’t understand how her sister could be so oblivious. 

Before Ali could walk off, Anna made a point to speak up “I just want to say thank you Aves. I know it’s been really tough on you dealing with everything with the Marines and all that. You’re doing a great job”. 

Pulling Anna into a tight hug, Ava appreciated what was said even if it was to guilt their sister. Unfortunately it went unnoticed as Ali bid farewell to her siblings and walked into the high school building. 

“I tried” Anna chuckled and pulled Asher into their hug. Definitely at an age where it was embarrassing to be seen hugging your family, Anna couldn’t care less. She needed a hug every once in a while. “I meant everything I said. Asher and I appreciate you”.

“Thank you, I love you guys” the 18 year old smiled. She didn’t want or need praise for what she did but it was nice to be appreciated. Her youngest siblings had such sweet souls, it brightened Ava’s mood instantly. 

Sending Anna off to the middle school building, Ava was confident that the 12 year old could handle herself. It wasn’t the first new school for the girls but it was for Asher. She wanted to walk him to class and meet his teacher like any other Mom. Asher wouldn’t have the jumbled school life like she had growing up, this would be his second and last school. 

 

——-

 

“Ava! Hey!” Zari called across the classroom. Sitting up on one of the back desks, she saw her new neighbour make her way into the room and waved her over. “Missed you in home room this morning, you’re in Gideon’s class right?”

“Yeah I am, I wanted to take Asher to class and get him settled. He’s not used to the Military Brat lifestyle” the blonde chuckled as she set her bag down on the desk beside Zari. She seemed to have walked into a big group of friends and it made Ava a little nervous. She was used to being the new kid but it was still awkward to make those first friends. 

“Nate’s a Military Brat too”

A handsome guy with perfectly coiffed hair turned at the sound of his name. “Someone said my name?”

“I was telling Ava here that you’re a Military Brat too” Zari chuckled as she introduced the pair.

“Army, what about you?”

“Marines”

“Respect” he smiled and held his fist out to Ava. Returning the fist bump, she smiled at the interaction. It was always easing meeting another Military Brat. You never had to say a word and they understood so much about your life. 

“Let me introduce you to the rest of the Legends” Zari began only to be interrupted by Ava.

“Legends?”

“It was the name of our charity baseball team the summer of our freshman year and it kinda stuck” the brunette continued before pointing out each of her friends to Ava. “You’ve met Nate and this is Amaya, they’re attached at the hip. Ray and Nora are also attached at the hip. Rory and Snart are attached in a whole different way that we won’t get into right now” Zari laughed earning herself a growl from both broody looking boys in the back row. “Jax is a Junior but you’ll see him around and then there’s Sara”

Sara smiled brightly at the blonde unable to say more than ‘hi’. Captivated from the second Ava walked into the room, Sara had never felt her heart beat so fast just by looking at someone. Her reaction to Ava’s striking blue eyes was freaking her out and intriguing her all at the same time. 

“Good morning everyone, find a lab partner and take a seat. Make a good choice, they’ll be your partner all year” Professor Hunter boomed as he walked into the classroom. He wasn’t much for pleasantries at the best of times and would rather his students sort themselves out.

“You guys all have partners, I’ll just...” Ava began looking around the room for someone without a partner. This had to be her least favourite part of being the new kid, partnering up with someone and being stuck all year. 

“Why don’t you and Sara partner up?” Zari smiled, her gaze set on something over their shoulders. “Jonah Hex doesn’t have a partner”

The brunette pushed past them and made a beeline for the front row to sit beside a rugged looking boy. Sara couldn’t hold back her laughter at the sight of her best friend swooning over this boy. 

“There’s something going on there I assume?” Ava laughed and sat down beside Sara at a free desk. Maybe this could be her favourite part of this new school. She would happily be Sara’s lab partner for the rest of the year. 

“Zari only wishes. Jonah moved to Star City mid way through last year and Zari has been smitten ever since”.

Pulling out their notebooks, both Sara and Ava reached for the two textbooks piled on their desk. Their hands touched as they went for the same book and just like those cheesy romantic comedies, electricity coursed through their hands. 

Ava quickly took the other book before clasping her hands together in her lap. She had never felt such a connection with someone after only a short time. It was exciting but Ava couldn’t let herself give into this warm and fuzzy feeling. She had too much on her plate, she couldn’t have a crush on the beautiful girl sitting next to her. 

 

——

 

By the end of the school day, Ava was utterly infatuated with Sara Lance. The way she laughed, how she made Ava feel so comfortable among the group, Sara was everything Ava ever wanted and couldn’t have. 

With no idea that Sara was just as hopelessly in love with her new friend, Ava was determined not to act on any feelings she may have for the blonde. Even if the feelings were mutual and they definitely were, Ava couldn’t be the girlfriend Sara deserved. Her life was far too complicated. 

Leaning on the hood of her car waiting for her siblings, Ava was in her own head thinking about Sara’s smile. 

“Managed to go the entire day without someone asking about Dad” Ali boasted as she made her way to the car followed by Anna and Asher. “I call that a win”.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Anna groaned. She couldn’t take any more of her sister’s crap.   
“Of course no one asked, Ava made sure our teachers would be sensitive to that. It’s not a win, it’s curtesy. Are you that stupid to think that the world revolves around you and your loss? Our Dad died too and Ava is doing everything she can to make sure we have the best life. You can’t even say thank you” the 12 year old yelled. As much as she respected Ava for holding her tongue but when it came to Ali, Anna just couldn’t hold it any more. 

“Ava, you can’t let her talk to me like this” Ali scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“I kinda can, she’s right” the eldest Sharpe chuckled only to be met with a look of shock plastered across Ali’s face. Snapping out of her head when Anna started yelling, Ava couldn’t really argue with what the 12 year old was saying. “Maybe just think before you speak, I need to think more about an upcoming appointment with child services and Dad’s lawyers than what I wear on the first day of school”

“Oh...” Ali said softly. 

“Come on, I want to hear about the rest of your day” Ava smiled and ushered everyone into the car. 

Ali remained quiet for the drive home and made her way inside quickly once they got home. It wasn’t quite the outcome she was hoping for but it was a step in the peaceful direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first week at the Bureau School went by pretty smoothly. Asher had made the Elementary School Soccer team, Anna had found a dance class she liked and Ali was trying out for cheerleading. The young family was getting themselves into a rhythm and as calming as that was for Ava, it gave the teenager more time to think about Sara. The pair had become fast friends and it was getting harder to hide the crush Ava had on the blonde. 

Sara had made Ava feel comfortable amongst their group of friends and the school itself. Known for getting lost at least once in her first week at a new school, Ava had Sara for a guide and didn’t lose her way. They sat together in every class they shared and for those they didn’t share, they met up afterwards. It was the easiest friendship either had ever experienced. 

 

——

 

“Ok spill the tea” Zari insisted as she fell into the seat beside Sara. In one of only two classes Sara didn’t share with Ava, Zari was taking the opportunity to interrogate her best friend. The brunette was thankful Ava was such a nerd and took AP Calculus with Amaya. 

“What am I spilling?” Sara laughed softly. She had an idea of what Zari wanted to talk about but she wanted to have a little fun. It was getting hard to hide her little secret. 

“You know what I want to know...”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Z”

“Sara...”

“Zari...”

Crossing her arms across her chest, the blonde smirked at her best friend. She had another reason why she was avoiding talking to Zari about all this. As soon as she admitted that she had a major crush on Ava, it would all become real. For the last week since she met the beautiful blonde, Sara had been living in a fantasy world imagining how great life would be if she could call Ava her girlfriend.

“You and Ava?” Zari prompted as she started getting annoyed at her best friend. 

“Are friends?”

“You say that like it’s a question” the brunette laughed. She was going to get this out of Sara if it killed her.

Huffing softly, Sara was enjoying dragging this out but also wanted this conversation to be over. “Well you posed it like a question Z”

“Come on Sara” she sighed “You are crushing so hard on the girl, why haven’t you asked her out yet?”

“We’ve known each other a week!” The blonde burst only to be shushed by the teacher just walking in. The pair both pulled out their books to make it look like they were working but went back to their conversation in hushed tones. “We’ve only known each other for a week, I don’t even know if she likes me that way”

“You’re kidding right?” Zari laughed. It wasn’t blatantly obvious but obvious enough that Ava was just as smitten as Sara was. “You have never fallen this hard and this fast for someone before, not even Nyssa”.

Sara glared at her best friend at the mention of her ex-girlfriend. A whirlwind love in their Sophmore year, Sara and Nyssa were planning their forever. It almost broke the blonde when Nyssa’s father had to relocate their family for work. It took Sara her Junior year just to move on with her life. Letting out a sigh, she knew Zari was right and it scared her.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone this fast. I don’t know what it is about Ava”

“She’s smart, she’s pretty” Zari began. Sara’s eyebrow shot up at Zari’s last comment. “What? I’m not blind” 

“She’s got such a beautiful heart, you just have to hear her talk about her little brother” Sara smiled, her mind wandering to a conversation they’d had only the day before. She loved how Ava’s eyes just lit up when she spoke about Asher and what a great kid he was. 

Zari couldn’t help but laugh softly at her best friend melt just at the thought of Ava. Sara was head over heels for this girl and the brunette was going to do everything she could to make it happen. 

“I’ve got an idea” Zari smiled as the cogs started turning in her mind. “Make sure you invite Ava to movie night this weekend and I’ll handle the rest”

“You’ll handle what exactly?” Sara gasped, her heart instantly pounding. She was afraid of what her best friend might have planned. “Zari don’t do what I’m worried you’ll do. Even if Ava likes me she might not be comfortable with whatever you’re planning”.

“Don’t worry about it Sara, you can trust me” the brunette smirked.

Nodding with an anxious grin forming, Sara did not trust Zari at all in this situation. As much as she loved her best friend, Sara worried about what was going on in her mind. She just didn’t want Zari to do something that scared Ava off. 

Her conversation with Zari put Sara on edge for the rest of the day. She had planned to invite Ava to their annual ‘We survived the first two weeks of school’ movie night before she spoke to Zari but now her nerves were through the roof. 

By the final bell, Sara just wanted to go home and crash. All this stressing about Zari’s master plan had been exhausting. As she made her way toward her car, Sara spotted Ava walking the same way. ‘Now or never’ she thought to herself before closing the distance and catching up with her friend.

“Hey Aves” she smiled and bumped her shoulder with Ava’s. “How was your last class?”

“Nate argued historical accuracy with Professor Hunter for the hour so it was a good way to end the day” the blonde laughed. It was rather entertaining to watch Nate and Professor Hunter battle it out about what really happened some 500 years ago. After a long day, it was relaxing to just watch them instead of focus what little energy she had left on the class work.

“It’s always fun watching them go at it” Sara laughed. “Professor Hunter has kicked him out of class multiple times over the years for arguing”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Nate has an absolute wealth of knowledge”

“Just don’t get him started on something like the Adventure Society of the 30’s or he won’t shut up for a week”

“Noted” Ava chuckled. As the pair turned down the pathway to the parking lot, Ava saw her siblings were all waiting for her. The eldest Sharpe was loving how punctual they’d all been so far, she wondered how much longer this bliss would last. 

Seeing the Sharpe siblings up ahead as well, Sara stopped Ava a couple of cars away from them.

“So I wanted to ask you something” the blonde began nervously. Ava too began to feel the anxiety rise inside of her. Had she been too obvious? Was Sara letting her down without anything ever happening? “The Legends have an annual movie night at the start of the school year and I was hoping you would come. It’s Saturday night at my place”.

Trying to let out the breath she’d been holding as subtly as possible, Ava let all her anxiety go. It was just so stupid to be anxious about that, she should be happy to just spend time with her new friends. 

“Yeah that’s sounds great” Ava smiled until she remembered her siblings standing behind her “I’ll have to make sure Ali’s good to babysit but I’m sure it will be ok”.

Sara nodded and wondered why Ava had to ensure her sister could babysit. She didn’t know too much about Ava’s story just yet but she didn’t push. Ava would share her story when she was comfortable. 

“Great” Sara beamed. Pulling out her phone, she held it out to Ava. “Put your number in? I’ll text you my address”.

Ava quickly typed in her number and handed the phone back to Sara. The butterflies in Ava’s stomach grew drastically as her hand brushed Sara’s briefly, their eyes meeting. Ali’s loud cough brought them out of their little daydream and back to reality.

“I should go...” Ava chuckled as she glanced back at her siblings who were getting visibly impatient.

“I’ll text you later” Sara smiled forgetting in that moment about Zari’s secret plans for their movie night. She was just excited to spend more time with Ava and maybe even cuddle up on the couch.

Ava watched Sara walk away toward her own car before making her own way over to her siblings. Ali, Anna and Asher all smiled at their sister waiting for a explanation of what they just saw.

“What?” Ava asked cautiously. Their communal smiling was freaking her out a little. 

“Who’s the pretty blonde?” Ali chuckled

“Sara, she’s a friend”

“A friend who has a major crush on you” Anna laughed under her breath earning herself a slap on the shoulder from her eldest sister. Pushing her into the car, Ava just knew she was going to get hounded the entire drive home.

“Where did she ask you to go on Saturday night? On a date?” Ali began her interrogation.

“Just for a movie night with a group of friends” Ava sighed lightly. “Would you be able to hang out with Anna and Asher for the night? You can order pizza, make sundaes and popcorn and eat all the candy you want”

“I’m in!” Anna beamed from the back seat

“Me too!” Asher added

“I’m in” Ali smiled. “Anything to get you together with Sara”


End file.
